


A Study of Trust

by miumiuchuu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn Week, Freezerburn Week 2018, Nudity, One Shot, it could be an allegory to a virgin making love for the first time however, just fluff, no sex was involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu
Summary: Something I made for Freezerburn week 2018, the prompt was study. Weiss made Yang a nude model for her drawing study. Set between vol 2 and vol 3.*I edited it because I remembered much much later that YANG HATES HER HAIR GETTING TOUCHED so I added that addition where she let someone that isn't her immediate family touches her hair for the first time.





	A Study of Trust

“Stay still.” She ordered.

“I’m trying my best, ok!” The blonde protested. She found the pose to be a little demanding, even though she was sitting. Face to the side, but body facing the person in front of her.

Yang stole a glance towards the person in front of her since she wasn’t allowed to move her head. Weiss’ hand moved swiftly with her pencil, she did it as if there wasn’t so much effort. Rough act contrasted her delicate pale snow hand. That was always her charm. She appeared so fragile but she could tear down everything if she wanted to. It wasn’t so surprising that Weiss took a keen in drawing too. Apart from her upbringing, drawing seemed to require similar motor skills akin to her fighting style.

“Hey, question.” Yang made a conversation.

Weiss didn’t look up and continued to draw the subject in front of her, “Okay, go on.”

“Why me?”

Weiss was startled for a bit and paused. She moved her attention from her huge drawing board for a moment. Yang noticed. She was blushing. That touch of red on her face really looked cute on her, Yang thought.

“W-well... You have a very excellent physique. It’s good to explore— Uh! I mean! In a visual sense, your physique is— Uh... Well, it’s fit for drawing practice ok!”

Okay, that was quite flattering. Coming from her especially. Yang felt like she needed to dig more. Tease Weiss more about how she found her body potentially “explorable”, visual wise.

“Blake has a nice body too if that’s what you mean. She’s slender. Cat like.” A grin on her face with that slight pun.

“Well, yeah, but she’s not here.”

“You could wait for her, she’s training for the festival, right? Wouldn’t that make her even more... visually pleasing? Y’know, ripped from training, all fresh and worked out. Glistening sweat...”

The tint of red on Weiss’ cheek deepened but she gave nothing but silence and continued on her study.

“Ooor you just wanna spend time with me and feast on all of this alone. That’s why you asked me.”

Now that worked to Weiss’ response albeit it was a loud yell, telling Yang to turn her face back to the side. Yang complied, but her grin turned into a wide cheek to cheek smile knowing how flustered the white haired girl was.

Yang was only draped with a very delicate white, somewhat transparent fabric, dangled on her arm, and wrapped her right leg loosely. She didn’t understand all this art or aesthetics thing and why must she be nude and only covered in a piece of curtain. Unlike Weiss, she wasn’t accustomed to such lavish world. Yang had never even been to an art gallery or had a proper art study. She never had the time. All of she knew, a scrappy painting Ruby made on their dad’s sunflowers could be art. But Yang understood the body, that’s what she trains herself for, to unlock its potential. Perhaps translating the body on paper is to capture what the body is about and what it could do. Maybe that’s the connection that makes the body a brilliant subject for art.

She wasn’t exactly the type who is embarrassed to show off her body, maybe Weiss knew this too and that was why she asked her to model for her sketch study session, but her getting flustered just now seemed a little bit off. It could just be Weiss being Weiss but it kinda led Yang curious.

She wondered if Weiss had any more thoughts about her beyond her body being a perfect subject for art.

Both of them stayed silent for a while. Weiss concentrating on her drawing while Yang was getting a bit sleepy for staying still while enjoying the bits of sunset breeze that went through their dorm room window. She could feel her hair blown to her face a little.

Yang was alerted when Weiss stood up from the bed she was sitting, putting her pencil and drawing board down beside her. She walked towards Yang. Yang returned Weiss’ focused gaze on her and now, she was the one who studied Weiss, ever so delicately hued in sunset colours which was so easily reflected on her almost all white attire. Her face was so serene and Yang was surprised how beautiful she looked. Yang found it funny that despite her attempt to behave and uphold her grace, Weiss is just as fiery as Yang is, so seeing a genuinely calm Weiss is a bit of a once in a blue moon situation.

And she was just... different.

Weiss’ hand reached for Yang, she was taken a back, first for the fear of her hair getting touched by someone and she wasn’t sure what Weiss would do and second, she couldn’t lie, for a fact that Weiss moved it so softly and how Yang was completely naked, her heart began to pace faster than it should.

“Yang…”

“Y-yes?”

“Your hair’s getting in the way, is it okay if I fix it?”

Yang clearly gave away her hesitation of Weiss touching her hair by the way her body tensed, her eyes were locked upon Weiss’ and she didn’t know what to say. She knew Weiss would be okay if she choose to fix her own hair but there was something in Weiss’ eyes that assured Yang everything was going to be fine.

She wondered when was the last time someone else made her feel that way. It was always her who made sure everything was fine. For once, she would like to feel it too.

There was this warmth on Yang’s face that she wasn’t sure was the sun or just blood rushing through her cheeks.

“Okay. B-but please be gentle.”

“I will. Are you blushing?” Weiss noticed.

In attempt of denial, Yang said no. “J-just do it.”

“Okay.” Weiss replied in the gentlest tone Yang ever heard from her.

Snow white hands dove into waves of gold locks. Slowly and carefully, Yang could feel Weiss’ fingers touching her scalp, her bare back, and her heart only pumped faster. It was the first time she let someone that wasn’t her dad, uncle or sister touch her hair and somehow it felt different. There was this odd feeling of mutual trust and security, a feeling she never had before when someone else touches her hair, and bless her home Patch, that felt _really_ good. Weiss’ touch was nothing like her name. She was warm. Yang savoured the moment and she could tell that Weiss did too.

“So, watcha gonna do with that drawing?”

Hands continued to brush Yang’s hair.

“I... uh...” Weiss finally spoke, “...keep it. Maybe.”

“Thought so.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean!?” Weiss’ tone raised.

Perhaps Yang was right, Weiss did ask her for more than just Yang’s general confidence for her body.

“You wanna look at me like this anytime you want.”

“D-dream on!” Weiss pulled her hand off Yang’s hair and marched back to the bed, picking up her drawing board again.

“I just keep all my drawing studies! Don’t get the wrong idea!” Weiss said, face back to the drawing board but still as red as a cooked lobster.

“Okay.” Yang assumed her pose once again.

Yang smiled. She watched Weiss busy with her drawing again. Maybe being a nude model for this art thing wasn’t that bad. Maybe with the right person, having someone touch her hair wasn’t that bad too. As Weiss finishing her study of Yang, Yang studied Weiss in her mind as she enjoyed the rest of the day, just the two of them.


End file.
